


Alluring call of the dragons

by StoryOfHearts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Baylo is a sweetheart, Different kind of dragons, Direwolf Puppies (A Song of Ice and Fire), F/F, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, Jon Snow is Viserya Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon has a dragon, Jon learns magic, M/M, Multi, Theon Greyjoy is not an asshole, Theon is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryOfHearts/pseuds/StoryOfHearts
Summary: Female Jon Snow finds out her heritage after she heard the calling of her cradle egg. Feeling betrayed, she takes the chest out of her mother’s resting place, as well as her mother’s ashes, and leaves Winterfell that night with only Theon at her side.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Alluring voice of importance.

Lyarra Snow turned in her bed, trying to ignore the alluring sounds from outside. Desperate for sleep that she has been denied by her direwolves pups Grim and Ghost. The alluring sounds were what brought her to the direwolves pups in the first place, yet what would she find next time? Was the sound that of the voice of a siren? Sweet and deceiving, tricking her to her doom? Baylo taught her better than that.

Baylo is a young pirate boy, much like his older brother, older sister, and father before them, yet he has told her that adventuring sailor is what his family tells people. His amethyst eyes glowed like purple fire and his grey hair dyed purple spikes up in all directions, despite his multiple attempts to fix it. His sun-kissed skin is almost always on display with his clothing choices being little thin layers, warmed by the sun’s ancient magicks, he would tell her.

He would tell her about the magicks of his family’s original homeland Asshai before they migrated to Old Valyria. Sea legends and pirate tall tales would be whispered, talks of dragon rides on sailing ships. If they could sit and talk all day they would. 

Her mind spins as the alluring sound, now sounding more and more like a singing voice, reminding her of the siren’s legend. 

She spins around, two pups staring at her, their red eyes look questionably up at who they see as their foster mother. Lyarra sighed and pats her bed allowing the black-furred pup and white-furred pup to jump onto her bed. With the direwolves laying on either side of her, the alluring song becomes bearable and she closes her eyes.

___Fire and Blood___Winter is coming___Magicks in our Blood___

Lyarra walks into WinterTown with Theon by her side. Rob wanted to come but Lady Stark forbade it. Entering the pub they made their way to Baylo and his brother’s crew. Her little pups jumping after her.

“Lyarra! Theon! Glad you can make it!” Coyote cheerily greeted his younger brother’s friends.

And so they celebrated, for the memories they are making. A few hours later go by and Alayna sat with the young girl. 

“Ly, tomorrow night we will be in WinterTown port, if you need anything, know that you are welcome.” The older blonde girl whispered.

Then she went to her twin’s side.

Lyarra got up, feeling a grateful feeling welling up inside her, ignoring that for a moment, the dark-haired girl went to sit with Baylo.

___Fire and Blood___Winter is coming___Magicks in our Blood___

Lyarra laid in bed, thinking about what had happened. She had brought up the alluring voice to Baylo and he shot down the siren theory. He suggested bringing Theon and the pups with her to check it out as if only she can hear it then it must be important to her.

Rolling over to cuddle up with her pups, she closed her eyes and slept with the thought, I’ll ask Theon in the morning.


	2. Calls from the Crypts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Lyarra head to the Crypts to find the alluring sound, what they find changes everything.

Theon held the torch for Lyarra as the girl walked deeper into the Crypt of Winter Kings. He had been skeptical of her claims and with worry, he followed his friend. If this goes wrong, he can fight it and she can run with the pups to get help. They stop in front of the statue of Lyanna Stark, the Alluring voice cooing at her closeness.

“This is it,” Lyarra claimed, looking around confused.

They were about to leave, believing that they snuck out of bed for nothing when a knocking resounded from the tome of Lyarra Stark. Looking into each other’s eyes they nodded, and they both walk to either side of the tome.

Trying to pry the tome’s lid off, Theon almost whimpered, “Lord Stark is going to kill us if he finds out about this.”

She lets out a shaky breath, “Then let’s hope to all gods old and new, drowned and lost, that he doesn’t.”

The lid comes off. The two were expecting a skeleton and a rat, or some creature trapped in the tome. Yet what they found would change everything. What they found was a large chest that almost took up the whole tome, a Dragon vase that contained a sand-like substance, which they figured was Lyanna Stark’s ashes, and a large, scaled egg. Its scales were a sliver grey color with amethyst-colored spikes that almost looked like crystals sticking out places.

Lyarra gently picked up what could only be a dragon egg, and the alluring voice purred. Looking at her friend she looked spooked, “This is what was calling me, this egg.”

With a quick gesture, they grabbed the chest and heaved it out. Once it was safely on the floor they opened it up. Inside was papers, books, and there were maps.

Theon rooted through the papers, paling with every word as Lyarra looks at the maps. 

“Whoever put these here must have been interested in Old Valyria, these maps show a detailed route to the place do you think-” Her exciting rant was off.

“Lya you need to look at this.” Theon’s panicked voices sound.

With every word she froze, it couldn’t be true right? She was the bastard daughter of Eddard Stark, right? not the trueborn daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, right? She was Lyarra Snow, not Viserya Targaryen, right.

And her world broke.

“Theon, pack the stuff in the tome, ashes included, I’m going to WinterTown.” 

“Lya…”

“I'm going with Baylo’s family, are you coming?”

“Away from Lady Stark and my prison? My belongings are already packed.”

Before the sun rose the two children were gone.


End file.
